Mi salvación
by Misuii-Chan
Summary: La realidad que siente Eren, un joven que fue sacado brutalmente de su "cuento de hadas" y ahora vive un infierno hasta que es salvado por Rivaille; un Sargento común y corriente... Qué logró conquistar su corazón. / Fan-fanfic de "Setecientos treinta y un pasos" / One-shot.


**Al fin subo este fic xD **

**Está basado en el fic de Dina Lluc, "Setecientos treinta y un pasos" :3**

**Espero que les guste n-n ¡Y gracias a Dina-chan por hacer un fic tan bueno!3**

**-.-**

Estaba cansado, enojado, triste, asqueado, y muchas cosas más...

Su cuerpo se sentía sucio. Odiaba sentir las manos de aquellos viejos pervertidos en su piel virgen. Agradecía internamente que sólo era manoseo, y todos sus "clientes" tenían prohibido hacerle "eso" o hacer algo que él no quiera.

Bueno, básicamente Eren no quería hacer nada; y no hacía nada. Pero era parte de su trabajo; si así se le puede llamar.

Se recostó en la cama, dejando caer grandes y pesadas lágrimas como si fueran grandes piedras que lastimaban y quemaban su rostro.

Quería huir de ahí. Pero sabía que si lo hacía lo buscarían y lo matarían...

Quería saber como estaba su familia, sus amigos... ¿Hace cuantos años no los veía? ¿Acaso ellos estarían preocupados por él?

Esbozó una leve sonrisa. Quería mantener esos pensamientos positivos por, al menos, un rato.

"_Ellos aún están buscándome..._" Pensó. "_Mis amigos y mi familia me extrañan..._"

Podía sentir como sus parpados se cerraban lentamente e iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Pronto estaré con ellos..._"

-.-

Sus caderas le dolían. Nunca se había imaginado su primera vez así: él boca abajo en el suelo y con un viejo repugnante entre sus piernas, el cual no tenía ni la más mínima delicadeza.

Se sentía partirse en dos. Rogaba desde el fondo de su ser que ese hombre se detuviera.

"_Duele..._" Pensó. Los gemidos/gritos que escapaban de su boca ya no le permitían emitir palabra alguna, además de que sentía desgarrarse su garganta. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista completamente. Para Eren, en ese momento, todo eran figuras borrosas...

Ya no tendría la oportunidad que entregarle su virgen cuerpo a la persona de la que algún día se enamoraría, como siempre había soñado. Ahora estaba sucio, incluso por dentro. La sensación del miembro erecto de aquel hombre cada vez que entraba y salía de su interior con fuerza y salvajismo era horrible, desgarradora...

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, deseando que todo aquello fuese un sueño...

A los lejos pudo escuchar algunas voces. Sintió como aquel hombre que lo estaba lastimando ahora se alejaba. También podía oír los pasos de varias personas.

Abrió los ojos con pesar, aún inundados de lágrimas. Intentó levantarse, pero sus caderas le dolían a mares y sus cuerpo tambaleante le falló, haciendo que caiga al piso, así semidesnudo, como lo estaba.

Y... De repente... Sintió algo cálido sobre sus hombros, y que aparentemente cubría casi todo su cuerpo; ahora hecho bolita en el suelo. Ladeó el rostro como pudo, y se encontró con el símbolo de las Alas de la Libertad.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez de esa capa.

Espera un segundo... ¿Alas de la Libertad? ¿Había visto bien?

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y se removió, provocando que suelte un quejido de dolor bastante sonoro, pero ahora sí, pudiendo quedar (por lo menos) sentado. Era cierto... Aquellas alas cruzadas, una blanca y otra en un tono azul marino casi transparente.

-No deberías moverte mucho.- Escuchó una voz proveniente de la entrada; y alzó la vista encontrándose con la persona a la que más admiraba en este Mundo.

-Sargento Rivaille...- Murmuró de forma apenas inaudible.

-No eres el único que la pasó mal aquí...- Continuó hablando el hombre mayor de cabellos negros, aparentemente no lo había oído.- Ahora estarás bien.- Sentenció con firmeza mientras se acercaba a Eren a paso lento.

La mirada fría y el paso lento del mayor hicieron que Eren se remueva en su lugar, abrazándose más a si mismo y cubriendo su cuerpo con aquella capa que tanto había querido portar... Pero no de esa forma...

Se sorprendió mucho cuando el mayor solamente lo tomó en brazos, de una forma delicada como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Eren se limitó a estar en silencio y recargó la cabeza en el pecho de su "rescatista"

Podía oír lejana mente los latidos del corazón del mayor. Eran constantes y lentos, cosa que le provocó cierta tranquilidad al castaño.

No quería separarse de esos brazos tan firmes y cálidos nunca...

Pero la vida siempre es difícil...

Ya que... Ahora disfrutaría los momentos en los que esté con este hombre.

Este hombre que logró cautivarlo, y robó su corazón.

-.-

**Espero que te guste Dina-chan n.n **

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
